In the time of ten years
by Chilxlaryxnya
Summary: Ten years ago, we were born together. Ten years ago we were separated. Ten years i suffered without you. Now ten years later you've forgotten about me.
1. the moment we were born

_Beep beep beep…_

_The digital clock that had stood silently on the shelf struck to 12:01 am, flashing and beeping._

_The surgeon looked up at it and pulled off her mask slightly, before she beamed at her patient who was still struggling the last few moments in which she was on the brink of death._

'_Good job, you have a girl,' the surgeon declared._

'_That makes me a mother,' said the patient, smiling weakly before she lost consciousness. _

* * *

_October the 5__th__._

I looked over to my right, screaming and pulling on my blankets.

The light of wherever I was, was blinding my vision and all around me I could see other things squirming and shouting about their own business.

This was an unknown room, just where was I? And the racquet was killing my ears, I joined in yelling them to shut up.

'Oi, shush you pig,' said a voice.

I rolled my eyes to another baby who was glaring straight at me with their crimson, red eyes.

'Hey, I'm no pig,' I said.

'So are-'

'So not-'

'So are-'

'So not-'

'Do you even know what a pig is?' the baby asked annoyed.

'-of course,' I muttered.

'Pig'

I'm not a pi-'

* * *

'_Aw, isn't she cute?'_

'_Yes, she is, too bad her mother couldn't at least hug her before she left.'_

'_Yes, such a shame, we'll have to find someone else now'_

_Two unidentified objects came up close to me, and grabbed my arm, I squealed._

'_Haha, she's ticklish..' _

_Somehow, it was all the more reason why they started tickling me even more._

* * *

That was 10 years ago.

Now I sit here, with my brown hair tied in two long pigtails and my mouth agape.

A boy with red crimson eyes stares back at me.

_Why are you back now?_


	2. my name is Mikan

_It had already been a few weeks and these same beings came in and out and the squeals became louder but somehow…it sounded like they were happy, not the ones I heard when I first entered this place._

_I wondered what this feeling was, the feeling of being picked up by someone and having them look at you smiling. I yearned for someone to come and do the same for me, yet why no one was coming?_

_The same thing was happening to Natsume._

_Natsume's the baby next to me, he says he's a guy and I'm a girl. I didn't get a single thing of that, I nodded and assumed that it had something to do with our personalities. He's smart; I wish I could know a lot more instead of being cooped up in this room with everyone else. Natsume claims that he's been here for more than a month now, saying that no one has come to pick him up either. _

_Some day we will part: I wonder who will go first. Me or you?_

It all happened too fast.

Suddenly I felt myself being wrapped by some blanket and being held closer to the light up above.

I screamed in delight, I was being picked up, and I was happy to be.

I wriggled my arms and legs around and stare at whoever is in front of me.

She had blue eyes and brown-ish hair and was smiling at me and rubbed her fingers against my cheek, while making some unidentified noises…she must be crazy.

I recognised the person that came in before, she came in before and doing something weird to me that I didn't like.

_We started moving towards a big opening in the room, where I'd never ventured before. That's right, sometimes the babies disappear, coming back a few minutes later or never to coming here again._

'Pig,' I heard Natsume whisper.

I realised that this was what he meant by leaving first.

Was I leaving?

'Natsume,' I threw back at him, with tears streaming down from my eyes.

'It was nice knowing you,' he said.

'No, no…I can't leave you-'

And I left the room. It happened too fast. I wanted to say goodbye to him. _Goodbye Natsume._

_I don't know how I ended up here. It makes me wonder if it was cool to be able to leave the room after all, the lights were blinding my eyes and I was crying every few seconds._

_However I was being treated way better than that stuffy room, all around me, a large fluffy creature was staring at me with beady eyes. There was no emotion in what it was trying to do, it just stupidly stood there. I remembered my conversation with Natsume about him being a guy and all. I figured the thing was a girl; after all she was very quiet and nice. Seeming harmless, I rolled over to try and touch it. I gently, reached my hand for its ears and it fell down with a plop. I flinched in surprise; I wasn't going to touch it again if it was trying to attack me._

_I found myself being wrapped back in the blanket and I snuggled up tightly with the warmth._

_'Mikan…that's your name from now on.'_

_I blinked at whoever was holding me. Mikan._

Last night I had a dream. I dreamt of Natsume, and me back in the room and we were having our weird and random conversations. I dreamt that he was laughing and I was too. I dreamt that he was pretending to sleep when I was nagging him too much.

'Pig,' he hissed.

'It's not pig, its Mikan!' I yelled.

That's right, I had a name now, Mikan was my name.

Then the scene changed.

I was on the window of the hospital room and the cool wind was blowing gently against my back.

Behind me, the light of the moon pierced the darkness of the room. A lot of crypts were in there and every one of them had a baby in them sleeping. I could hear the snores and a few muttered words that echoed throughout this moment. The light chose to shine on one of them, providing the spotlight, separating them from the other babies.

A pair of crimson red eyes caught my attention, just like it did before.

Clearly this baby was not sleeping.

'Pig…' I heard a whisper.

Effortlessly I traced my eyes to that baby.

I could recognise that voice anywhere, through the talks we had and the laughs we shared together.

I must've been to happy being picked up and leaving the room. Natsume could see that. But he misunderstood, I was trying to say bye.

_Don't say bye…_

_We shall meet again…_

And what he said was probably true, I was going to meet him again. At least that was what I hoped would happen.

_He's been there for too long…the baby next to him was taken a few days ago, he must go! Another baby needs the crypt; he cannot stay there much longer!_

_What do we do then?_

_We must find him a mother, someone willing to take a 4 month baby and raise it…we must hurry!_

_And those nurses were going to wait a few days later before Natsume would be taken._

_But just before the day, they heard noises, like the window was smashed and a few muffled noises could be heard from just outside the door. A few wails and screams sent the nurses coming over. But it was too late, for the baby was already gone._

_The bed was emptied before the arranged date._

-present day-

He stood there awkwardly fiddling with his fingers, not knowing what to do.

I was puzzled; this wasn't the Natsume I knew, for he insulted people without giving it a second thought.

I raised my hand slightly from the table and threw a small wave at him, hoping that he would wave back.

I got a raised eyebrow.

* * *

**Suggestions?**


End file.
